This is magic
by fictionfairy1
Summary: Cassie's isn't deid in this story:) full summary inside:)


A\U: Lee and Cassie's grandmother Jane are still alive. This picks up from where the series ends. Jake and Faye don't love each other in this story.

POV. Dianna.

Chapter one.

"Dianna its time to get up." i hear someone say as they open my curtains. i open my eyes to see Cassie's grandmother Jane smiling at me.

"Good morning Dianna sorry that i have to wake you but its your first of school and i was thinking you wouldn't want to be late." Jane explains.

"Morning Aunt Jane, thank you for waking me" I reply smiling back at her before she closed the door behind her. It had been two weeks since she got back from her trip with my boyfriend Grant. I had move in with Cassie and her grandmother for a few days because I couldn't go home; i was still dealing with my dad being possessed by demons and then trying to drown himself to protect us all.

...

I had just finished getting dressed when i heard a beeping coming from my phone. its was a message from Grant wishing me luck for my first day back at school. after replying to the message I finished getting dressed went down for breakfast.

"Morning, Dianna." Cassie said hand a cup of coffee.

"Morning, Cassie." I replied taking the cup from her. After breakfast we said bye to Cassie's grandmother and i drove us to school. When we got there we saw Melissa, Faye, Adam and Jake were waiting for us.

"Dianna." Melissa yelled before hugging me.

"Hey, Melissa." I reply hugging her back. After we had all said our hello's i told them everywhere Grant and i had gone.

"Sounds nice." Jake said looking at me for a second then back at Cassie.

"It was." i replied before looking at my watch.

"Guys we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry." i say.

...

At lunch i was busy deciding what i wanted to get for lunch when Faye walked up to me. "Try the chicken burger it's the only thing that is sorta edible and wont make you feel sick for the rest of the day or month." she said taking a burger and a coke. After we had paid for our lunch we made our way to the table which Melissa, Adam and Cassie already occupied.

"Hey guys" Melissa greeted us as we sat down.

"Hey do you guys feel like coming to my house for sleepover?" Faye asked opening her coke.

"You mean come stay the night at your house and get a little drunk." Melissa asked raising an eyebrow.

"What? Of course not." Faye said smiling at Melissa.

"Wont your mother have a problem with that?" I ask before taking a bite from my burger.

"She is out of town for two days and said it would be a good idea to have a freind sleeping over, she's worried it n=might be dangerous to stay alone." Faye explained.

"Well in that case sounds like fun; you in Dianna?" Melissa asked me.

"Sure should be fun." I reply smiling at Melissa then Faye.

"You can come to if you want." Faye says to Cassie.

"I'd love too but my grandmother wants me to spend some tine with her this weekend." Cassie explained.

"Ohh sounds fun." Faye said when her phone started beeping.

"Is everything okay?" I ask her.

"What yes its just Lee saying he would love to come for dinner at my house tonight." Faye explained while typing a message.

"So Lee is coming too?" Melissa asked smiling at Faye.

"Yes he is only for a little while, the whole his ex trapping him in his basement because she is completely nuts thing kinda put some strain on our relationship and we just want to spend a little time together."

"So what time do you want us to come over then?" I asked.

"Let's say around 5, i want you guys to get to know him too." Faye explains putting her phone down and continued to eat.

"Sounds good to me." Melissa said.

"Me too." I said.

After we had finished eat Faye, Melissa and I walked to our lockers to get our books for our next class.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where the History classroom is?" some asked from behind us. When we turn around we saw a girl with long red hair and blue eyes looking at us.

"That our next class too, we'll show you." I reply to the girl.

"Thank you so much this school is so confusing." she said.

"Im Dianna, this is Melissa and Faye." I say introducing us.

"It's nice to meet you all, im Nova."

"Don't worry this town takes a while to get used to but i think you'll like it here." Melissa said as we four walked to History class.

"Where you from anyway?" Faye asked.

"Im from New York, my uncle has to move around a lot for his job and this is where we ended up" Nova explained.

"Wow, New York what's it like living there?" Faye asked.

"Its very different from here, New York is huge and loud." Nova replied.

Just then we got to history and walked into the class.

"Im sure you'll love it here though." i said taking a seat.

"Im sure i will." Nova said before the teacher walked in and started the lesson.

...

"Do you want something to drink?" I asked Melissa as we put our bags down on the table. After school Faye went home so Melissa offered to help me pack for our sleep over at Faye's. we were standing the kitchen deciding what to do make for a snack.

"What about a cheese and tomato sandwich?" Melissa suggested.

"That's prefect." i reply opening the fridge and taking out cheese and tomato.

"How things going between you and Cassie?" Melissa asked while she butters the bread.

"They have be going a lot better, the time away i think did us some good i think." I reply.

"So you aren't still made about Adam then?"

"No im not, Cassie and Adam love each other so they deserve to be happy." I say washing the tomato.

"But so do you." Melissa said.

"Yes, Adam was a part of my life for 3 years and after that long you become so used to having that person around that being without then hurts; but I am moving on Grant is a great guy and im crazy about him and he makes me happy."

"That's great to hear Dianna; you seem really happy with Grant." Melissa said.

"How have you been Melissa? I know we haven't really talked about Nick." i said look up at Melissa.

"Its okay i know but things have been crazy."

"If you want to talk, you know im always here to listen." i said smiling at her.

"Thanks Dianna but im fine really just miss Nick that's all but I know that I have to move now." Melissa said as she cut the cheese into slices.

"The man you loved died Mel; i think you healing is the most important thing."

"Nick would have wanted me to move on though but I don't know how i can."

"You will when you're ready; I thought the same when Adam and i broke up but im happy now."

"And you okay with Cassie and Adam?" Melissa asked as we made our way up to my room,

"Im trying to be yes; she is my sister after all."

"That doesn't mean you have to like the idea of them." Melissa said taking a seat on my bed.

"I know it doesn't but they deserve to be happy too." I reply sitting down next to her.

"You're a good friend Dianna; let's make a toast." Mel said lifting her glass.

"To what are we toasting too?" i ask holding up my glass.

"To being alive and happy, making our last year one of the best of our lives."

"Cheers to that." I said touching her glass.

...

"Do you think its safe to head to Faye's yet?" Mel asked coming out of the bathroom.

"I have no idea, it is 5 though so im sure Faye and Lee are done spending time together." I reply wiggling my eyebrows at her.

"Haha we can hope but maybe just phoning her first is a good idea." Mel said picking up her phone.

"Good idea im going to shower quickly." I head into the bathroom.

I had just finished getting ready when Mel came back into the room.

"Hey i wondered where you went." i said drying my hair with a towel.

"Sorry there was a knock at the door." Mel replies looking at a package in her hands.

"What is it?" i asked walking over to her.

"It's for you." she said.

"Really who's it from?" I asked looking down at the package.

"It's from Grant." Mel said landing it to me.

"How do you know?" i asked talking it there was no note on it.

"Well im guessing this is a clue." Mel said handing me a card with my name on it. On the back of the card was the name Grant.

"Well are you going to open it?" Mel said.

"Yes." i said grabbing the scissors from the dresser and cutting it open. There in the box was a beautiful blue dress and a note saying _when i saw the dress I thought of you, i hope you like and it'll make you think of me. I miss having you with me and miss seeing you. I'll call you soon, All my love Grant._

"Oooh he loves you." Mel said poking me in the ribs.

"Haha of shut up." I said holding it up.

"Wow it sure it pretty," Mel commented.

"Its sure is." i agree.

"Grants got good taste."

"It looks like a dress i showed him when we were in Paris." I explained.

"You were in Paris?" Melissa asked quaking at me.

"Yes only for a week or so before he brought me back here." I explain hanging the dress in my cupboard.

"Wow you're so lucky." Mel exclaimed before sitting down now my bed.

...

"What movie you guys want to watch?" Faye asked us.

"I don't mind, you guys choose." i said.

"What do you want to watch?" Faye asked Lee.

"I have no idea." Lee reply putting his arm around Faye.

"You guys pick a movie." Faye said.

"Let's watch The House on the End of the street." Melissa said putting the movie into the player.

"Thank you Melissa for picking something." Faye said smiling at her friend.

"It's my pleasure." Mel said taking a bow before taking her seat next to me again.

After about the movie Faye got up to make some more popcorn.

"Hey guys can I ask you a question?" Lee asked us when Faye had left the room.

"Sure." Melissa and I asked at the same time.

"Does Faye like jewelry? I want to get her something to show her I love her." Lee explained.

"Yes she does rings being her favorite." Melissa answered.

"But can we give you some advice though." I asked him.

"Yes please do."

"You don't have to but her something to show her you love her, Lee" Melissa started.

"Telling you love her works just as well." I finished.

"Thanks guys." Lee said just before Faye came back into the room.

"What?" She asked as we all stared t her.

"Nothing." We all said at the same time.

"You guys are weird." Faye said sitting down again and handing us a bowl of popcorn.


End file.
